Sensitive and thickheaded
by Aerandria Desu
Summary: Usui seems decided to make Misaki realize what she really feels about him. What is his plan and how will Ayuzawa react? One shot.


"Usui, I like you!"

Shock spread over his face. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Was this really happening? Ayuzawa was confessing. She watched him confused by his silence.

"Ayuzawa are you serious?"

"Yes." She hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him. Usui let himself drown in her scent. It was sweet and fresh at the same time. He was so happy he could die at that moment.

Then he heard a strange noise. It became louder and louder as it seemed to approach them. He then recognized it as his alarm clock.

Usui woke up all sweating, with a displeased look upon his face. First of all because this was the third night in a row he had this dream and then because the dream ended so suddenly.

"Damn it!" he cursed and got off bed.

HALF HOUR LATER

"What's up Ayuzawa?" he asked sitting on her desk as usual.

"Stop sitting on my desk so nonchalantly, stupid Usui." Misaki glared at him then tried to concentrate on her work.

"Say Ayuzawa…" he stopped suddenly. Just like he imagined, he couldn't ask her to say those words he's been dreaming about. It wasn't like her at all. Besides she'd probably glare at him, or poke him angrily.

He sighed.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"Then stop wasting my time and leave me alone. I have work to do."

Then a thought crossed his mind, what if he would challenge her to something. Perhaps this would trigger her inner feelings to surface.

"You know what? I think I will leave you alone. In fact I won't come back until you ask me to. Ask me as in saying –Usui I miss you, please come back-" he smirked and jumped off the desk.

"Stupid, who would say something like that to you?" she shouted enraged.

"Yes of course, not you." He spoke and waved dismissively, while heading for the door.

"Humph!" she exclaimed and resumed her work. "Stupid Usui, what's this all of a sudden?" she mumbled to herself.

LATER AT MAID CAFÉ

"Welcome back Master!" Misaki greeted the entering customer. Not to her surprise it was Usui. She rolled her eyes and prepared for his usual speech, but instead he just nodded then sited at a table.

She followed him a little confused by his behavior.

"What would you like to have today?" she asked ready to take his order.

"First of all, I would like another Maid to attend me." He smirked and watched her in the eyes, provoking her.

All her blood rushed to her brain. The sudden rage, when realizing his plan, made her almost explode. But she would never give him his satisfaction. She'd rather die.

"Of course, as you wish." And she walked away.

Usui watched her back and chuckled. If she wants war, she'll have one. He was ready to wait until the end of time. He will make her acknowledge her feelings for him.

The day passed without any other incidents. Misaki deliberately ignored Takumi's table. But from time to time he would surprise her glancing towards him, then quickly turning her head, mumbling something. Usui was very amused.

At closing hour, Manager thanked everyone for their hard work. Misaki went out the back door, but there, waiting for her, was no one. Her eyes opened wider, surprised by his absence. She had a short moment when she felt lonely, but she overcame it with anger. _"So this is how things are going to be, you perverted alien? Fine with me."_

Usui followed her until she entered her house. He needed all his self control not to start laughing when he would suddenly hear her cursing, or calling him stupid. Even though he told her she would stay away from her, Takumi could still not let her walk home unprotected. She was still a girl, even though she keeps denying it.

NEXT DAY

Misaki was writing something related to today's sport activity. Something was bothering her, but couldn't quite point it out. Something was missing. It was way too quiet. _"That's because that stupid Usui is not around. He really is keeping his word. You idiot!"_ Her annoying feeling got worse when she realized she had to ask him to participate at today's sport events. This was her duty, though, she must do it without any doubts.

She saw Usui from the window. He was talking with some girl in the school yard. _"Another girl confessing to that pervert."_ She instantly thought, he would make the girl cry in a minute. Takumi glanced and saw her with the corner of his eye. He smiled for himself, while listening to the girl's confession. It was annoying as usual, but he must get through it.

Misaki's shock spread across her face, when Takumi smiled. The girl seemed even happier when he said something to her. Ayuzawa rapidly turned her head from the view and walked at the entrance to wait for him. After 5 minutes he walked into the school.

"Usui!"

"Yes?" he glanced seductively over his shoulder. He almost laughed out loud, at the girl's annoyed expression.

"About today's sport events, I think you should…"

"Not interested!" he waved dismissively.

"WHAT?" she shouted unconsciously. His defying attitude got on her nerves.

"I said I'm not interested. Unless, you want to tell me something." He spoke approaching his face to hers.

Misaki avoided his move and took a step back. "You are a part of this school. You must take part of these events!" She accentuated "must".

"You can't make me do it. I already told you! Besides you seemed to be fine before I appeared in the picture, so find someone else."

"Fine, if you want things to be this way…then fine." She concluded and walked away.

Usui watched her back, until she disappeared around the corner. He sighed and a sad expression spread on his face. Her stubbornness will be hard to defeat. His optimism was wearing off. He was wondering if somehow he will turn out making things worse.

During the sport class he noticed she asked Hinata to do his part of the "job". Takumi got angry and glared and Misaki. She seemed to notice and snorted then looked the other way. _"Yes, her stubbornness will be impossible to defeat"_ he sighed and walked away.

Ayuzawa was looking over the boys. Today it was football as sport class. She thought mixing the boys with the girls would be fun, but she was still worried that they might be too rough with the girls.

"You over there, if you break her ankle, I'll kill you!" she threatened out loud, when a boy tried to take the ball away from one girl. When he heard the President warning him, he stumbled and lost balance.

"This is so unfair! President ruins the fun of the game!" he complained.

"Shut up!" she ended his complain.

The rest of the game went well. From time to time Hinata would wave towards her and happily shout his sport achievements. She'd smile back with compassion. Hinata felt like her little brother, even though he failed to understand that.

She glanced over the place where Usui used to stand, but he wasn't there anymore. She didn't have enough energy to be angry, so instead she just sighed. What was he trying to make her say? Wasn't it enough she said those things to him, while dressed in the Juliet dress? Thinking about it she realized she never really said that she liked him. Was that what he was trying to make her say?

Misaki blushed and closed her eyes. She would never be able to say such an embarrassing thing to that perverted outer space alien. This was frustrating, because on the other side she did started to miss his stupid jokes, his food at the Café, the way he waited for her at closing hours to walk her home, but why couldn't she say all these things to him?

Ayzawa gave up after some time. She was exhausted already when she got to Maid Café. The Manager greeted her, but she just waved. The idiot trio appeared and watched her with adoring eyes. She just looked the other way sighing. Then the door bell rang, when a costumer entered. Of course it was Usui.

Takumi watched Misaki's face and he noticed she looked tired. He wondered if school and work wasn't too much for her. He was not ready to give up yet, even though his plan didn't work at all so far. He will keep it for a while longer.

ONE WEEK LATER

Usui was at his regular table, glancing at Misaki when she wasn't looking. She looked exhausted. Her state appeared to get worse day by day. He was decided to wait for her tonight and say he's sorry. It seemed she had other problems and he was only adding to her condition.

Then the happy Manager appeared in the middle of the café and announced a dancing competition. Pairs will be chosen randomly. The winning pair will win one of the maids for one day.

Misaki sweat dropped when the idiot trio got all flared up about the perspective of having her for one day. Their own personal maid! She approached the Manager. "Manager, why this all of a sudden? I didn't know you had this in mind."

"Misa chan I already told you twice this week. You just waved and said is fine."

Ayuzawa's eyes opened wider. She laughed exasperated. What a pain!

The Manager brought a bowl with the Maids name written on small pieces of paper. Each boy would have to draw his pair. One by one the customers (including the all flared up trio) drew their pair. Usui took the last one.

"Fate." He mumbled to himself and walked over to where his pair was.

Misaki was shocked to find out the she was supposed to pair up with Usui. _"This is unbelievable!"_ she snorted and watched him approaching.

"Ayuzawa." He kept his hand for her to grab it and then they went on the dance floor. This was embarrassing for both of them. The girl stumbled few times, but it was easy to dance, when Usui was leading.

A strange silence was between them, each one of them looking the other way to avoid eye contact. Suddenly she placed her forehead on his shoulder when a slow song was playing. Usui flinched. She seemed so fragile and without her shouting and swearing she seemed even more vulnerable.

He instinctively tightened his grip around her waist. She didn't seem to notice. Usui was wondering if she was still awake. Considering the fact that her feet were still moving, it appeared she was, but still her state of exhaustion was concerning him. It was time he put a stop to this.

Everyone inside Maid Café was surprised when Usui picked his pair up in his arms and headed for the back door.

"Takumi kun where are you going?" the Manager screamed after him, but he was already gone.

The fresh air seemed to revive Misaki a little, but she kept her eyes closed. Even though her mind screamed that this was wrong, she loved this sweet surrender. He sat on the side walk keeping her in his arms. It was nice and warm. Misaki wanted to say something, but her mind refused any commands and she soon fell asleep.

Usui sighed relieved when she did. He touched her hair and with his fingers he brushed away her bangs. She was sound asleep and then she mumbled something. He approached his ears to her lips and tried to understand what she was whispering unconsciously.

"Usui." She mumbled again. He smiled hearing her spelling his name and kept her close, while wondering what kind of dream she was having.

After an hour or so, Usui couldn't know how much time passed, she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't immediately realize she was still in his arms, but soon she did and tried to stand up. He didn't want to let go yet, but she seemed eager to do it so he let his arms fall to his sides.

Ayuzawa was little surprised he just let go. She felt a little better and she wondered how long she was asleep? She stood up and watched his face. He was looking away and seemed somehow sad. _"Oh! I see."_ She thought. Misaki took a step foreword and placed her palms on his shoulders, then softly kissed the top of his head.

Usui lifted his head to face her. He was blushing. They starred at each other for few moments, and then she took a step back.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He answered touching the place where she kissed him. His eyes were still showing his surprise and contentment.

"I realized what you were trying to show me and as you see even when I don't want to; I end up depending on you. These past days when you avoided me I couldn't stop noticing that my life was much more peaceful." She stopped when his eyebrow rose, frustratingly. "It was! But somehow it made me feel lonely and I felt like something was missing. I have no idea how I ended up depending on you so much and I can't help thinking that is unfair towards you."

She pressed her fingers against his lips when he tried to say something. She quickly pulled her hand, when realizing the gesture.

"Please let me finish. I know I'm thick headed, but even I know that you can't ask someone to be by your side, while with the other hand you reject him. I'm sorry I'm so difficult, but this is who I am. I lost my trust in men, when my father left me and my mom, but somehow you managed to get under my skin and you made me realize that not all men are the same."

Usui watched her in silence, while she kept her speech. She seemed like she thought about this for a long time, so he didn't want to interrupt. Except for that moment when he wanted to say it's alright for her to depend on him more. He would do anything, if only she asked him.

"I've thought this through this past week" she continued "and even though some of the things I'm saying now, you already know them from that competition we entered a little while ago, there is something that I haven't told you and perhaps this is means more than all the rest I said so far."

Usui held his breath. This was far better than his dream.

"I" she swallowed hard "I l-like you…T-Takumi." She finally said. Her face was bright red and she couldn't watch him in the eyes anymore.

"_Yes, this is way better then my dreams!"_ he concluded in his mind. He then stood up and approached her.

"Oh and one more thing" she spoke still facing the other way " I want you to stay by my side."

Usui smiled.

"For how long?" he dared.

"Don't push the limit" she said turning her head to face him. But he was already too close and when she moved, their lips touched. Ayuzawa's eyes remained open for a second and then she closed them. The sweetness of the kiss invaded their bodies and left them out of breath. They parted for a second, but Usui was not ready to give up. In fact he wasn't sure he could ever let her go. He embraced her to feel her closer to him. She didn't oppose.

The noise became louder inside and it seemed people were starting leave the café, so they decided it's for the best to head home. Walking hand in hand, the moon was the only witness to this sweet, rare moment between them. Usui knew tomorrow she might be back to her normal behavior, but it was enough for him the fact the she finally acknowledged her feelings for him.

"Ayuzawa!"

"What?"

"Can you say it again?"

"Say what? I already told you, don't push the limit."

"Please" he pleaded.

"Shut up, stupid Usui." A moment of quietness followed. "I like you." Another pause.

"I like you too, Miaski."

THE END


End file.
